Love Me Like You Mean It
by quinn18
Summary: The BlueBell gang are in their sophomore year of college at the University of Alabama. Zoe Hart, fresh from New England is Annabeth's new roommate. Normal couples. WadexZoe with mention of AnnabethxLavon and LemonxGeorge. Zoe is very different. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Hart of Dixie fanfic. I am absolutely in love with the show and need something to get my fix in between episodes. This idea has been rolling around in my head for the last few days and thought I would give it a shot. I will let you know ahead of time that I am a college student so I could update quick or it may be a more than a few days between new chapters. The name of the story, Love Me Like You Mean It, is from Kelsea Ballerini and from what I have planned for this story, the song will fit perfectly.**

**Here is the full summary: The BlueBell gang are in their sophomore year of college at the University of Alabama. Zoey Hart, fresh from New England is Annabeth's new roommate. Annabeth is with Lavon, Lemon is with George and Zoey and Wade are both single, for how long, only I know that and you will have to read on to find out. I am not giving anything away besides that Zoey is VERY different from in the show. There is also no college football feud between Lavon and Annabeth/her family. Wade's mom is still alive and his father never became the town drunk or "Crazy Earl".**

**This first chapter will have both Zoey's and Wade's point of view but the rest will be in Zoey's unless anyone requests differently. Here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

Zoey POV

Alabama is definitely different from my home. The heat being the main thing. It will definitely be a lot nicer when winter rolls around but for a late August afternoon and my fan on full blast, the heat is more than a little frustrating. My small town in Maine wasn't this hot in the middle of July! I am doing everything to keep myself cool, shorts, tank top, hair up in a bun, window open, fan on and I'm still wiping sweat off my forehead every few minutes.

The university is definitely nice though. The campus is huge but the dorm rooms are pretty bland. White brick walls, a bed, desk, wardrobe, shelves and a small 3-drawer dresser. Of course I added my own things: TV, Keurig, my Boston Bruins poster and pictures of my family, mainly me and my horse, Tundra and of course my only tie to Alabama, a picture of my biological father Harley Wilkes. I haven't met him yet but I am working the courage to go to BlueBell to finally meet him.

My roommate Annabeth is very nice and I can tell we will be best friends. She is a sophomore, like me, and is actually from BlueBell as well as her friends. One of the first things we talked about was my father and the small town where she grew up as soon as she saw the picture of him. She has been telling me things about him ever since. She has told me all about her friends and is bringing them over in a few minutes so that I can meet them. They are all sophomores. There is her boyfriend Lavon, also a linebacker on the football team, then there is Lemon, AB's best friend growing up and fellow Belle. Both AB and Lemon UoA cheerleaders. Lemon's boyfriend, George, is also on the football team as is a wide receiver, and lastly is Wade, the quarterback for the football team. Speaking of them, I think I hear them.

The door opens and the five friends come in the door. I turn my music down and then turn around to greet them.

"Alright everyone, this is Zoey! Zoey this is Lavon, Lemon, George and Wade." AB says pointing to each.

Lavon is huge but looks like a complete teddy bear, I can tell why AB is infatuated with him. Lemon is the typical southern Barbie doll, blonde and beautiful. George is the typical Ken, brown hair, good looking, but almost too pretty. And then there is Wade, blonde, kind of shaggy hair, tall and muscular but lean. They guys all look like football players and I can see why they have their positions while AB and Lemon are definitely the cheerleading type.

"Hey guys, like AB said, I'm Zoey."

"So Zoey, AB tells us you have come all the way to Alabama from Maine. Why on earth did you decide to come here?" Lemon asked.

"Well not a lot of school offered what I was looking for. I started off at UMaine and got my core classes out of the way, then decided I wanted something different." I told them.

"And what exactly are you studying?" George asked.

"I am studying to be a vet, concentrating on large animals. Plus this is one of the only colleges that offer equine sports."

"Your ride horses?" Wade asked. "I mean, is that even really a sport?"

"Yes Wade, it is a sport. My horse, Tundra, and I compete in show jumping and western dressage. That's him right there." I said pointing to his picture. "He is a 6 year old, bay Quarter Horse."

"He is absolutely gorgeous guys and such a sweetheart. Normally I wouldn't go anywhere near horses, but I went with Zoey yesterday to check on him in the stables on campus and I completely fell in love. Zoey even said that when I get the courage I can ride him. Of course, the courage might not come for a while." AB exclaimed while laughing.

"Well if AB loves him, he must be great. I have never heard AB talk about an animal like this besides her cats! Can we meet him?" Lemon asked.

"Absolutely, let me know when and I'll will take you down." I told them.

"So Big Z, you don't mind if I call you that do you? Are you a football fan?" Lavon asked.

I laughed before replying. "Yes Lavon you can call me that. AB warned me that you liked nicknames. She also told me that you only give them to people that you like, so I am honored. And yes I like football, as well as hockey and basketball, and a little bit of baseball. Of course, for professional teams I am a New England fan." I told them.

"Well as long as you come to cheer us on at games, you can cheer for whichever professional team you want to!" Lavon said.

We all laughed at his cheerfulness.

"Um, AB, why does your roommate have a picture of Dr. Wilkes?" Lemon asked.

"Harley is my biological father. Another reason for why I decided to move to Alabama. AB has been telling me all about him, I'm just trying to gain the courage to go and meet him." Zoey said and after everyone's initial shock, they finally got over it.

For the rest of the night we talked about what we like, what we disliked. Of course there was alcohol involved which made it much more interesting. At first I thought Wade was an arrogant asshole but over the night I got too know him a little bit better and I could tell that if I wasn't careful, I could fall for this southern boy.

Wade POV

"Alright you guys, now don't jump to conclusions, but Zoey is from the north, Maine as a matter of fact, but she is not entirely different from us." Annabeth said as we walked to her dorm room.

By we, I mean myself, my best friend's George and Lavon as well we their girlfriend's Lemon and of course, AB.

AB wanted us to meet her new roommate, Zoey Hart. I don't really care but I decided to come along for the ride since the others were going.

We walked into the room and I saw the most beautiful girl. She was wearing short shorts, a white tank top, with her long brown hair in a messy bun and barefoot. If I hadn't heard AB say she was from Maine, I would have sworn she was from the South. She was also tan with big grown doe eyes.

AB introduced us and everyone started throwing questions at her. I tuned them out for a while just watching her and listening to her talk, creepy I know, but I couldn't help it. Of course I had to put my foot in my mouth when I heard she was one of the riders on the equine team. Then an even more surprising thing came up.

"Um, AB, why does your roommate have a picture of Dr. Wilkes?" Lemon asked, which caused us all too look at her confused until we actually saw the picture itself.

"Harley is my biological father. Another reason for why I decided to move to Alabama. AB has been telling me all about him, I'm just trying to gain the courage to go and meet him." Zoey replied, causing us all to look at her surprised. It took us a few minutes to finally get over the shock of what she just said.

After the shock wore off we just sat around, listening to music and talking. Getting to know Zoey some more while she got to know us. The alcohol was starting to get to AB and Lemon after a few hours so we decided to head out after Lemon demanding that we all go see Zoey's horse tomorrow. While walking back to my dorm room, I could only thing about all things Zoey. That's when I realized that if I wasn't extremely careful, I could fall for the northern girl.

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of Love Me Like You Mean It. Let me know what you thing. What you liked or what you didn't like, I would love to hear from you. I'm not the type of person who demands reviews even though I will admit, they are vital to me knowing what you may want for the story. But I feel like if I get enough views, then that should encourage me to keep writing! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so everyone knows, in this story student's move onto campus a week before they start classes. They moved in on a Monday and it is now Thursday.**

Zoey POV

AB and I were woken up this morning by a loud knocking on our door. Looking at my phone, I saw the time was 11 in the morning. I got out of bed, not caring that my pajamas consisted in a pair of short athletic shorts and a sports bra. I opened the door to find Lavon, Wade, Lemon and George standing there.

I let them in, not caring why they were there and climbed back into bed with every intention of going back to sleep.

"Oh no Big Z, Lemon dragged us out of bed to go and see your horse. You guys get to get up too." Lavon said.

"But Lavon!" AB whined through her pillow.

"Oh come on you guys, it's after 11 AM." Lemon said ripping of AB's blankets.

I heard her footsteps come towards my bed and then stop. "Zoey, why don't you have any blankets on your bed?"

"Because it's hotter than hell here!" I exclaimed.

They all laughed at my expense which just made me burrow my head into my pillow even more.

"C'mon Zoey, Lemon just wants to go and see your horse and then we will leave you alone and you can come back to bed." George said.

"Unfortunately, not I can't come back to bed. I have practice at 3 o'clock." I said, finally sitting up to see Wade staring at me. "See something you like Cowboy?"

He looked up at me surprised. "You betcha." He said, winking.

I smirked at him and got out of bed. Putting a little more sway to my hips as I walked, I grabbed a pair of black riding pants and a green short sleeve shirt out of my dresser and went to change in the bathroom.

After changing real quick, I came out and put my hair in a low bun. I definitely just saw Wade checking me out from the mirror. "So if you guys want, we can head over in my truck, then afterwards we can grab some lunch then I'll drop you guys off before I head back over."

"Can we watch you practice?" George asked, making Lavon and Lemon look up and nod their heads in excitement. Wade looked up too, he didn't nod but I saw in his eyes that he wanted to watch, while AB just smiled since she watched me yesterday morning.

"If you want too, then sure. I'll warn you now that it isn't that exciting unless you are actually the one riding." I told them with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? I watched her yesterday and it was amazing. The teamwork, the trust, I can't even explain what I was feeling as I watched them." AB yelled.

"Ok, ok. Well I hate to break it to you but if you want to go then you'll have to get out of bed and get dressed AB." I told her.

"Oh, right." She said with a laugh, jumping down from her bed and proceeding to get dressed. "Let's go!"

I grabbed my phone and both my truck and room keys and then walked out the door behind the others. They followed me out to my truck and when the guys saw it their jaws dropped. I won't lie, my truck is my baby. It was a dark grey 2013 Chevy Silverado 2500HD with a 4-inch lift and tinted windows. I unlocked the truck and got in with AB jumping in the middle of the front seat and Lavon in the passenger, and Wade and George sitting in the back with Lemon in the middle.

"This is your truck?" Wade asked.

"Yup, it's my baby. My parents got it for me when I decided to come here. I needed something that would haul the horse trailer all the way down here." I said as I pulled out of my spot and drove across campus to the stables.

"I forgot these were even here." Lavon said.

"Actually they just rebuilt the stables about two years ago. Ten years ago the college decided to get rid of the sport and in the past few years it was pushed to be brought back. I saw pictures of what they looked like before and they were really run down so they had to fix them up before they allowed horses in." I told them.

I parked outside the stables and got out with everyone else. They followed me through the big double doors and down the aisle to the third to last stall.

"If you guys wanna just stand over there, I'll bring him out rather than everyone go in the stall." I told them.

I grabbed Tundra's rope halter and lead rope before going into him stall.

"Hey there big guy, I have some more people who want to meet you." I cooed to him as I put the halter on and led him out of the stall.

"Is talking to animals considered crazy?" I heard Wade whisper not-so-quietly as I brought Tundra into the hallway.

"I heard that Wade, and no, people talk to their pets all the time." I told him.

"Holy shit, he's huge!" Lemon said.

AB walked up to him and scratched under his forelock while he bobbed his head to her movements.

"C'mon over guys. He's just a big teddy bear." AB said.

They all walked over to the horse and started petting him.

"He is loving this." George murmured.

"Oh yeah, he's a big baby and loves getting attention." I said, while laughing at everyone's expression while patting him, well everyone but one. "Hey Cowboy, c'mere." I told him.

"What?" Wade asked as we walked over to him.

"Would you hold the lead rope while I go and grab him a treat?" I asked him, loving watching him squirm.

"Oh, I don't know Zo." He said.

"Don't worry Cowboy, there ain't nothin' to be afraid of. He won't take off on ya." I told him, winking.

I thrust the rope into his hand and smirked while walking backwards. I turned then walked through the last door on the left, which was the tack room, also where I kept all of Tundra's treat's in his trunk. I turned away from the trunk surprised to see Wade just a hair away from me. I looked up and felt his lips on mine for just a few seconds before we parted and he started walking backwards.

"I've been thinking about doing that since last night." He said with a wink before turning and heading back to our friends.

I sat down on the trunk to clear my head. Did that really just happen? The more important question was, did I want that to happen again.

"Hey Zoey, the guys are getting hungry and are talking about stealing your truck to go and get food." AB said as she walked into the tack room. "Are you ok?"

"Wade just kissed me." I told her.

"And…" She said, urging me to go on.

"And I think I want it to happen again." I said looking up, dazed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have realized, thanks to my first review, that I was spelling Zoe's name wrong, which will be spelt correctly in this chapter. Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy what else I have in store!**

**Also I want to put it out there that I have never been to or researched the University of Alabama. I don't know if they veterinarian as a major and I don't know if they have equine supports. I'm 100% making this up as I go.**

Zoe POV

During lunch, AB kept giving me glances to make sure I was ok, after all I hadn't spoken much since my revelation in the tack room. Once we were done eating, we headed back to the stable.

We walked to Tundra's stall and they just watched me as I pulled all of Tundra's brushes and tack out of the tack room. I went over to the speaker on the other side of the wall and plugged my phone in and put the music volume on low.

I brought Tundra out of his stall and he sidestepped as if dancing to the music.

"So Zoe, what will you guys be doing for practice today?" Lemon asked.

"Well we will start off with a warm up on one end of the arena, then my coach will give me the jump list and we will go through it a few times until we feel confident that we could do it in a show, then a cool down and that's it." I told her

"When will you be doing the western dressage?" George asked.

"We only do that on our free time. We did it a lot back in Maine because it really helped with the horsemanship, but they don't actually have that here."

He nodded and it was pretty silent as I brushed him.

"He is so cool, it looks like he is dancing to the music." Lavon said.

"Normally I wouldn't allow him to do it because he knows that when he is on the cross ties he is supposed to stand still. Honestly, I think he just likes to be the center of attention." I told them laughing. "Alrighty, I just need to get him tacked up then we can head out to the outside arena."

I put his saddle pad and saddle in the right position before synching his girth. I walked over to my phone and shut the music off before giving it to AB to hold on to. I grabbed my helmet and my old, worn out riding gloves, hooking the helmet to the saddle. I undid the cross ties and replaced his halter with his bridle, then led them out the side door. I stopped at the mounting block.

"Hey Lemon, can you hold him real quick, I need to adjust his girth and put the stirrups down." I asked her.

She nodded and held him while I did what I said, as well as putting my helmet and gloves on. I smiled at her in thanks before moving the mounting block and getting on.

"Well now you really are Big Z!" Lavon exclaimed while looking up at me.

"Yeah, who needs high heels when I have a 16 hand Quarter Horse?" I told them laughing.

"Hey Zoey, what is a hand?" AB asked.

"Oh, it's the way you measure a horse, a hand is equivalent to 4 inches. Which would make this big guy a little over 5 feet." I told them.

"Well you look good up there Zo." Wade said with a wink.

Ugh, why did he have to call me that and compliment me? Not to mention he is confusing the hell out of me.

"Thanks, I think." I replied to him.

AB shot me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders, not sure what was going on.

We got to the ring and I did a walk, trot, canter warm up while circling the ring for probably about 10 minutes or so. By the time both Tundra and myself were slightly sweating my coach, Janette, was walking into the ring.

"I see you have an audience today." She said with a laugh.

"They wanted to come, I still don't see why. This guys, however, is eating up the attention. I have to keep an eye out or the girls will be fattening him up with treats." I said laughing along with her.

"Well I will admit, you and Tundra have something special. I haven't see this kind of relationship between horse and rider in quite some time. Honestly I am pretty sure this guy would walk through fire at just the nudge of your heel. You guys are amazing to watch." Janette said.

"Why thank you." I said with a smile. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Since you guys have been surpassing everything I have given you these past few days, I was thinking about turning it up a notch. You comfortable with 4 foot jumps?" She asked.

"Yeah, we have done fine with them before, but haven't really worked with it a whole lot. I'm up for the challenge though."

"Alright well here is what I have in mind…"

I started at one end of the ring and did a circle around, bringing Tundra up to a canter before turning him in the direction of the first jump.

The first time going through the 12 jump course was interesting. We tapped a few poles without actually bringing any of them down.

"134 seconds, not bad for a first go through but it definitely needs some improvement. Go through again and we will see how you do."

I nodded at my coach and started again, this time finishing in 119 seconds. A third time brought me too 106 seconds, but we brought down a pole which added a fault.

"Walk him around for a few minutes, then we will go through one last time. Try and turn a bit sharper on the 3rd and 5th turn that should cut you down a few seconds but still be able to give you a straight jump." Janette said and I nodded.

One thing that Janette learned very quickly about me is that when I am in practice, I am completely tuned in to the course and my horse. I don't talk a whole lot because I am too busy concentrating on what I can do to make my time better.

After a few minutes, we started on our fourth go around and the results were exactly what we were looking for. No poles down and a 90 second finish.

"Perfect, why don't you give him a quick cool down, then hose him off after you finish untacking him, he's pretty sweaty."

"Ok, thanks Janette, we still giving him the day off tomorrow?" I asked as I dismounted outside of the ring.

"I think that would be best, we pushed him pretty hard today. Make sure you get his legs good with the hose, we don't want any inflammation."

"Will do, I'll come and check on him tonight too, just to make sure his knees and ankles are good." I told her.

"I just want to let you know that you aren't just a great rider, you are also an amazing owner. Most of the kids here just leave their horse for someone else to take care of." She said.

"Well he's really been all I've had the last few years. I owe him." I said with a smile and I scratched his forehead.

"Alright well I will let you get to it and I will see you on Saturday." She said before walking away.

I walked over towards my friends.

"OMG Zoe, that was absolutely amazing!" Lemon cried.

"Yeah, my man is pretty special." I told them smiling.

We walked back to the barn and I took his tack off before leading him back outside and over to the hose. I tied him to the pole and grabbed the hose before turning it on. I hosed Tundra down, getting soaked in the process, like always. I paid special attention to his legs before turning the hose off and grabbing the squee-g and getting as much water off of him as possible.

I led him back to his stall, sliding the bolt after shutting him in. I picked up his tack and put it back in its place before grabbing a carrot. I took a bite off of it as I walked over to his stall and gave him the rest. I scratched his head and told him good-bye before turning to my friends.

"You guys wanna go to supper, I'm starving." I told them.

They nodded and we left to go to the dining hall.

We sat together as we ate and laughed like we had known each other forever…well I guess as if I had known them forever.

I dropped them off before pulling in the parking lot of AB and my dorm building.

"I am going to do some homework then I am going to go and stay with Lavon for the night." AB told me.

"Ok, I am going to shower then do the same, minus going to Lavon's." I said with a laugh.

When I got out of the shower, AB had already left. I turned on some music and then started on the homework that was due tomorrow. After about a half hour I heard a knock on the door, opening it to find Wade standing there with a small bag.

"Hey Wade, what's up?" I asked him as I let him in and shutting the door behind him.

"Well since AB is staying in my room tonight, Lavon kinda kicked me out. Could I stay here tonight?" He asked, while all I could think about was how gorgeous he was.

Mentally slapping myself out of my thoughts, "Yeah, of course."

We sat on my bed talking for a while before I put on a movie. About halfway through, I looked over to Wade to find him staring back at me.

"Zoe, I really want to kiss you again." He told me.

"What's stopping you?" I asked him.

He answered by leaning towards me and I met him half way. In less of a second his lips were on mine; my hands around his neck with his locked in my hair. The kiss went from soft to heated after a moment and then we pulled away to breathe.

"I don't know what you want from me Wade, but I want you to know I don't do things half-assed. If you want me, you have to want me and no one else, and not just to get into my pants." I told him. "I've heard about your reputation here and back in BlueBell, I will not be just another notch on your bedpost."

"I won't lie, yes I have used women in the past, but you make me want something different all together. What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Be my friend. If you can be my friend for two weeks without flirting with other girls or sleeping with them, then I will go on a date with you and we can take it from there."

"Ok Zoe, I can do that." He said with a smile on his face.

We finished watching the movie then went to bed, me in my own and him in AB's, much to his disappointment. Like I said, two weeks, I will stand strong about this.

**Because of the advice from a reviewer, I changed the ending. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To my latest reviewers, a lot of you want to see Wade make it through the two weeks. I can't say much but there will be some drama, mainly because I do not want to bore all of my readers, but as of right now, their future looks bright. Also, one of you mentioned that you liked Zoe as a doctor. As I said in the summary, Zoe is going to be very different and you may not like it at first but I hope you stick with the story anyway. The reason I put her as a vet was because I personally know a lot more about animals, especially horses, than I know about humans.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Zoe POV

I was woken up the next morning by someone coming in the door, most likely AB.

"Wade, time to wake up. We have practice in an hour." Lavon boomed.

I was wrong, it was all four of them. Looking at my phone, I saw that it was 6 am.

"Lavon, inside voices!" I told him.

"Sorry Big Z, got to make sure he is on time." Lavon said.

"By the way Zo, Lemon and I have practice as well so we will be back later." AB said.

"Ok, I am just going to sleep for a little while longer, then grab some breakfast and go spend some quality time with my boy." I said.

"I thought you were giving Tundra the day off?" Lemon asked.

"I am, but I like to at least spend a few hours at the barn every day."

"What do you do for a few hours if you don't ride him?" George asked.

"Well if it's nice, which in Maine that's only about 1/3 of the year, I like to sit out in the field with him. I'll usually read a book or do some homework while he grazes. It's really relaxing." I told them.

They all nodded, but I knew they didn't understand.

A few minutes late they all left and I went back to sleep for a few hours.

I got up at 8 and went for a 4 mile run. When I got back about 4 hours later I jumped in the shower and got ready for the day. I went to the dining hall and had a bagel before driving down to the barn. It was a little after 10 when I got there which gave me about 2 hours before I was supposed to meet up with the others for lunch.

I grabbed Tundra's brushes and went into his stall to groom him. After that I ran to grab a book that I have been meaning to start and then walked him down to one of the pastures. Finding an empty one, I made sure the water trough was full before taking his halter off and letting go graze and made my way to a tree in the middle of the field. I watched Tundra for a while as he rolled and then slowly started walking closer to me, chomping on grass here and there. Once he got to me he nudged my hands that were around my knees. I scratched his forehead while he bobbed his head. After a few minutes he took off and galloped around the field for a few minutes before coming to a stop about 100 feet from me to continue grazing.

I picked up my book and began to read. Not paying attention to the time, I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hey AB, what's up?" I asked her.

"It's 12:30, we are about to head to lunch." She said.

"Oh, shoot. Sorry, I'll meet you guys over there in 10." I told her.

I got up, went over to Tundra and gave him a kiss on his nose as a goodbye then walked through the gate, locking after I went out. I jogged back to my truck and then driving over to the dining hall.

I met everyone at the doors to the dining hall and we all went in.

After lunch we all we and sat outside the guys' dorm building for a few years.

I was lost in thought about how good looking and nice Wade was, when the person of interest called my name.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you coming to the game tomorrow night?" Wade asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. It stinks though since all of my friends either play or will be cheering but I don't mind sitting by myself."

"You could always sit with the other girlfriends of players that don't cheer." Wade suggested.

"I could, but I am not a girlfriend of anyone on the team."

"Not yet." Wade said with a wink. "I'll introduce you to them before the game."

"Um, girls talk. Let's go for a walk." AB said to Lemon and I.

We got up and when we were out of hearing range of the guys, AB jumped right into it.

"What did Wade mean when he said 'not yet', Zoe?" She asked.

"Well last night Wade and I talked. Let me start at the beginning. Wade and I watched a movie on my bed when he got to the room last night. And then about half way through he kissed me and I may have kissed him back. I told him that I knew about his reputation and that I wasn't going to be just another notch on his bed post. He told me that he wanted more with me and asked what he needed to do to prove it. So I told him that if he could be my friend for two weeks without flirting or having sex with another girl, then I would agree to go on a date with him. Truth is, I really like him already and I'm scared, which is why I am definitely waiting out the two weeks." I told them.

"Wow, so that explains why he wasn't paying attention to any of the girls that were trying to flirt with him when we all were leaving the field. I thought he was just sick or somethin'." Lemon relied with a laugh.

"I am surprised though, Wade hasn't expressed feeling for just one girl in so long. He must really like you Zo. He's a good guy though, he's been through a lot in the last few years and I think he just lost his way for a while. Maybe you are all he needs to get back on the right path." AB said.

"Maybe, now let's get back to the guys before they send a search party out to look for us." I told them and we made our way back to where the guys were sitting.

The rest of the day flew by. After supper I went back to the barn to bring Tundra back to his stall and then headed back my dorm room.

AB spent the rest of the night talking before we both went to sleep. The next day flew by as well. I had practice in the morning where we did another 4-foot jump course and before I knew it, I was walking with Wade to meet the girlfriends of the players.

Wade stopped me before we got to the stadium.

"I know we agreed to two weeks, but I would really like it if you wore my numbers at the game." He told me while bringing out a jersey from his bag. The front of the red jersey had Alabama on the front with Kinsella and 87 on the back.

"I would love to Wade." I told him, putting it on and I then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Wade asked surprised.

"For good luck." I told him with a smile. "I know we agreed on two weeks, but I thought it would be a good exception."

"It's just what I needed Zo, however you know what this means?" He asked then continued at my questioning look. "If we win, then I expect a kiss at all of the games."

"I think I can handle that." I said.

He led me to a section of the stands and introduced me to the girls who were up there. Thankfully they welcomed me with open arms and then after Wade left, questioned me about why I was with him and why I was wearing his jersey.

I explained what was going on and then we talked about other things.

The game went great and Wade, as well as George and Lavon played amazingly. The final score was Alabama 33 and West Virginia 23. I had a great time with the girls and they welcomed me back for the next game, telling me that they sat in the same section every game.

I walked with them to the field and waited for Wade.

While waiting another player came over to me, trying to get me to go out with him to a party tonight. After the third no, he started to get a bit handsy, thankfully Wade was watching and came over.

"Johnson, leave the poor girl alone. She obviously doesn't want to go with you." He said when he got to us.

"Oh, I see. You're going with Kinsella. Well he'll be done with you after tonight so I'll get back at you later." The guy, Johnson, said.

"Sorry about him and don't listen to what anyone says. I told you last night that my reputation was the truth, but I don't want that anymore, I want to be with you." Wade told me after Johnson had walked away.

"I know, Wade, don't worry." I told him with a smile

"Do you want to come to the party tonight?" He asked me.

"Nah, I'm probably going to just head back to my room. I have practice tomorrow so I need to get some sleep." I told him.

"Alright, let's go see if AB minds staying with Lavon tonight and then I'll walk you back to your room and then crash on AB's bed again. If you don't mind, that is." Wade said.

"I don't mind, but you can go to the party if you want. I don't want you to stay if you don't want to."

"Trust me Zo, I do want to. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't want to." He said and I nodded in reply. "Alright, let's go find AB and Lavon."

After looking for a few minutes we finally found them and after talking with them we were on our way.

When we got back into my room, I grabbed a pair of shorts and a sports bra and went to change in the bathroom. When I came back in I handed Wade his jersey back.

"Keep it, I want you to have it to wear at the games." He told me with a smile.

I smiled and went and hung it up in my wardrobe.

"Do you mind if I shower real quick?"

"Not at all, I don't think AB wants you getting into her bed all sweaty." I told him laughing.

"Yeah probably not." He said then walked to the bathroom. Five minutes later he came back in just his boxers.

Of course he caught me staring at him, but instead of saying anything he just smirked at me as he walked towards me.

"Now don't go forgetting our deal, alright?" He said.

"What deal?" I asked racking my brains about any deal we made last night other than the whole two weeks thing.

"You kissed me before the game and we won. You are now my good luck charm." He said

"I will be at every game I can be at, promise." I told him.

"Good." He said then gave me a hug which lasted a bit longer than a 'friends' kind of hug would but neither of us were complaining.

We separated and then into bed. I set my alarm for eight o'clock so I could get up and go for a run.

"Good night Wade." I said.

"Night Zoe." I heard from across the room before I fell asleep

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I realized that in Chapter 3, Zoey and AB were doing homework, but they technically haven't actually started school yet so I decided to make it as homework for their sport. AB is a sophomore captain so she has to help with choreography and Zoe had to make up a 10 jump course. From now on I won't mention homework other than school work. Sorry about any confusion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was looking and realized that in my summary I realized that I put LemonxZoe, not LemonxGeorge, so if anyone caught that before I did, kudos to you. **

**Here is chapter 5!**

Zoe POV

The last few days have been fun. Between practice, spending time with my friends, and getting to know Wade better, I feel like I haven't had any me time. Now with school starting today, things are probably going to start getting a little crazier.

Yesterday I went with Lemon and AB to go shopping. We went to the mall to get some clothes and then to target to get last minute school stuff.

I spent last night getting things ready for today. I have four classes Monday, Wednesday and Friday: Comp 1 at 9 AM, Public Speaking at 11 AM, Biology 1 at 10 AM, General Chemistry at 1 PM, and First Year Seminar at 2 PM. On these days I will always have practice at 4 PM. Then on Tuesday and Thursday I only have one class, which is Foundations of Quantitative Analysis (math, ugh!) at 10:40 AM. Then practice at 3 PM these days. We usually go easy on Fridays since we have competitions on Saturdays, then Sunday's we give the horses a break.

I got up at 6 to do a 3 mile run to calm my nerves before getting ready for the day. I am now on my way to meet everyone for breakfast with AB before class. I am excited because I have at least one friend in all of my classes. Since AB and Lemon are studying to be nurses they are in my Biology and Chemistry classes. Wade, who is studying business is in my Comp, public speaking, and first year seminar. George is studying law, is also in my First Year Seminar class. Lastly Lavon, who is mainly here for football, is just doing general studies and he is in my Public Speaking class.

"So you are half way through you're deal with Wade, how's that going?" AB asked.

"You know, it's goin' real good. He's such a sweetheart and I am finding it hard to resist him. I kissed him at the game on Friday."

"You did! Why didn't you tell me? I was wondering why you were wearing his jersey."

"Yeah, he asked me to wear it and then I kissed him. He told me that since they won that I am his good luck charm and he expects it before every game. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, besides yesterday we haven't even really talked much."

"That's so sweet! You know what, we should have a girls night tonight. Have Lemon come over, get some wine and the three of us will have a date with Nettflix." AB suggested.

"That sounds awesome! You guys have practice until 5 right?"

"Yeah."

"So we can meet up for supper at 5:30 and go from there." I said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm so excited!"

"Me too, now we just have to get Lemon on board."

"Get Lemon on board for what?" Speak of the devil and she will appear.

"Well Zoe brought up that besides from yesterday we haven't had much time away from the guys or for ourselves so I suggested that we have a girls night tonight." AB said.

"That sounds perfect." Lemon said. "Just what we need after the first day of classes."

We all nodded our heads in agreement and agreed to meet for supper then go back to mine and AB's room for the night.

We got to the dining hall and saw a commotion. There were a bunch of girls standing around a table trying to get someone's attention.

"Here we go again." Lemon muttered.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" I asked.

"Those girls are standing around our men trying to get them to notice them. Lavon and George tend to pay them no mind, Wade however loves the attention." AB said.

"Great." I said and was about to just turn and head out when I heard his voice.

"Would you girls just please leave us alone! Seriously, can you not tell when a guy is not interested?" Wade yelled.

All of a sudden Wade was outside the circle of girls and looking right at me.

"Zoe, wait. Please." He said as he walked towards me.

I nodded my head toward the door so he knew that I wanted to talk to him outside.

We got outside and it was quiet for a moment.

"Is this how it is always going to be? Girls trying to get your attention." I asked him.

"Zoe, look, I know this doesn't look good, but I don't want their attention. Last year I ate it up being a freshman that all the girls were after and obviously they thought it would be the same this year, but it's not. I haven't been the same guy since I walked into your room and looked into your eyes. I know it's going to be hard. I never imagined that getting rid of my reputation would be quick or easy but if you will stand by me, I will show you that I am not that same guy." He said.

"Ok, I believe you." I said, taking his hand and lacing my fingers through his. "Let's give them proof that you don't want them."

"Really?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Really. This doesn't mean that we are quittin' the whole two weeks thing, but you need to show them that you are serious that you aren't that guy anymore and who am I to get in your way of that."

"Well, let's go then." He said and we walked back into the dining hall.

The room fell silent. The girls who were standing by the table huffed and walked by us, sending me glares as they went by.

I smiled at Wade who just smiled back as we walked over to the table the others were occupying after we got our breakfast.

By supper time, I was exhausted. Classes, practice and all the girls sending me glared all day left me drained as I sat at the table with my friends.

"That bad?" AB asked.

"You would think that Wade is the only guy at this school with the way all these girls are acting. Honestly, I could just skip supper and hit the win." I said with a laugh.

"Well we should probably get some food in us first before we start drinking." Lemon said.

We talked and laughed as we ate.

"Hey I have a question for you guys." I told them.

"What's up?" AB asked.

"Well Columbus Day weekend is coming up and since we have two days off of school, I was wondering if you guys were going home?"

"Yeah, I believe all of us are. There are no games and they aren't making us practice. Why?" Lemon said.

"I think it's about time I meet Harley." I said

The girls squealed and started making plans right off.

"Is there anywhere that I can board Tundra. I can't leave him here. Honestly, I was planning on staying here for all vacations since it is such a long haul to Maine, especially with horse and trailer."

"You know, I think that the Kinsellas have a barn out back behind their house. You'll have to talk to Wade but I'm sure he would be more than willing to let you put Tundra there." AB suggested

"Thanks, I'll give him a call when we get back to the room."

"You're very welcome and if all works out you can come and stay in BlueBell for all of the vacations. No need for you to stay here with no one, especially during the holidays." AB said.

Once we got back to the room, I stayed outside to call Wade while AB and Lemon went inside.

"Hello." Wade said once he picked up.

"Hey Wade, it's Zoe."

"I knew it was you Zo, I've got caller ID. What's up?"

"Well I was discussing with the girls about going to BlueBell during the long weekend we have coming up in a few weeks, but I need a place to keep Tundra. AB mentioned that you're parents have a barn on their property and I was wondering if you could call them and ask."

"Of course Zoe. We used to have horses but when my ma got sick she couldn't take care of them so they had to sell them. I'm sure she'll be happy to have another one around. I'll give them a call tomorrow and let you know."

"That's awesome. Thank you so much." I said pausing. "I hope you don't mind me mentioning but I didn't know your mom got sick."

"That's a story for another time, plus we don't like to think about it much. She's better now and that's all that matters. Now go and enjoy your girls night, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, and thanks again Wade." She said and hung up after saying bye.

She walked back in to see that the girls had already poured the wine and the popcorn was all made.

"Alright, I picked the snack, Lemon picked the win and now you get to pick the movie." AB said.

"I know just the thing." I said holding up my collection of all six of the Fast and the Furious movies.

"But, Zo, that's not a typical girls night movie."

"Well Lemon, I am not a typical girl." I said with a smile.

By the end of the night we had gotten through the first three and I could tell that they liked them. I mean honestly, who doesn't like hot guys driving fast cars.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing.

"Hello." I said after answering without looking to see who was calling me.

"Hey, wanna get some breakfast with me?" It was Wade.

"Of course, give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you there."

"No need, I'm already outside your door."

"Ok, I'll be right out."

Somehow I got out of bed and got dressed without waking either of the girls up. I grabbed my keys and put a pair of flip flops on and walked out the door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me."

"No problem, I don't mind at all." I told him with a smile.

He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"I can't wait for this last week to be over." He said.

"Me neither." I said already thinking about cutting the two weeks short.

We walked into the dining hall and got our breakfast before sitting down at a table for two.

"So my parents are fine with your bringing Tundra down, my mom is ecstatic even." Wade said with a laugh.

"That's great! I really want to meet Harley but I can't just leave Tundra here. I have been planning on just staying on campus all year and not going home until summer break because it is such a long haul."

"Well there is no need for you to be spending vacations here all by yourself. Tundra is welcome to stay at my place during vacations and I am sure things will work out with Harley. Even if they didn't between all of us, you definitely have a place to stay." Wade said.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it Zo, I am more than happy to help. Besides it just means that I will get to see you much more often." He said with a smile

After breakfast he walked me back to my room where I got interrogated by AB and Lemon. I was happy to answer the questions though, it just means that they care.


End file.
